Où estelle?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NewS. Ryo à perdu sa clé USB. Yaoi. PWP.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : NewS (Je fais que des fics sur des Johnny's en ce moment de tout façon !)

Titre : Où est-elle ?

Résumé : Ryo cherche sa clé USB. Yaoi, PWP.

Note : Je vous jure que c'est vraiment chiant de perdre sa clé USB surtout quand tout vos devoirs sont dessus -_-'

Où est-elle ?

Dans la chambre de Ryo et Yamapi le silence régnait. Enfin silence. Seulement si l'on faisait abstraction des grognements énervés de Nishikido. Ce dernier semblait chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas se qui le mettait hors de lui. Yamapi se décida à lui demander quel était le problème.

_ T'as perdu quelque chose ?

_ Nan !

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherche alors ?

_ C'est pas tes affaires !

Yamashita se leva avant d'aller allumer la télé.

_ J'm'occupe plus de toi alors.

Un nouveau grognement fut poussé par le plus âgé des deux garçons alors qu'il défaisait sa valise pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. C'est ce moment que choisi la télévision pour passer une pub qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Ryo.

_ Plus petit, encore plus petit, toujours plus petit. (Vous aurez reconnu la pub de Oasis, or not.)

_ À tout faire minuscule on retrouve plus rien !

_ T'as bien perdu quelque chose alors.

_ Pi, c'est pas le moment !

_ Je pourrais peut-être t'aider si tu me disais.

Nishikido grogna une nouvelle fois avant de remettre tous ses vêtements dans son sac d'un geste rageur.

_ J'ai perdu ma clé USB, ça te va !

_ C'est tout ?

_ Comment ça c'est tout ??

Relevant les yeux vers son leader, Ryo fronça les sourcils.

_ Toi, t'y ai encore pour quelque chose !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Quand mon MP3 avait disparu, c'était toi qui l'avais piqué, nan ?

_ Peut-être.

Le sourire qu'affichait Yamapi à ce moment était tout sauf innocent. Nishikido se releva péniblement avant de s'avancer vers le lit sur lequel était étalé son cadet.

_ Où tu l'as mise ?

_ Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Montant à quatre pattes sur le lit, Ryo commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Yamashita.

_ Parce que si tu me la rends pas je pourrais devenir très méchant.

_ Méchant comment ?

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Dans ma poche arrière pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Tomohisa se fit carnassier avant qu'il ne rajoute.

_ Tu veux venir la chercher ?

A peine eut-il fini de parler que Ryo captura ses lèvres. Yamapi attrapa la nuque de son amoureux, approfondissant le baiser alors que la main de Ryo commençait à glisser le long de son dos. La main plongea dans la première poche avant d'en ressortir vide et de faire de même avec la deuxième. Ne trouvant rien Ryo rompit le baiser.

_ Pi ?

_ Moui ?

_ Ma clé, s'il te plaît.

_ Il me plaît pas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Comme d'habitude.

Le plus jeune rapprocha de nouveau son amant de son visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il rompit le baiser à bout de souffle avant de compléter sa pensée avec un sourire de prédateur.

_ Toi.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Ryo alors qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Yamashita était vraiment impossible à vivre mais il l'aimait quand même. Alors il céda à son caprice, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de Yamapi caressant déjà son torse offert.

_ Tu me rendras ma clé après ?

Tomohisa commença à détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise de Nishikido redécouvrant sa peau halé glissant sous ses doigts. La chemise tomba rapidement au sol.

_ Si t'es doué, oui.

Lançant échapper un rire, Ryo attrapa les lèvres de son cadet remontant son T-shirt avant de s'en débarrassé une fois le baiser rompu.

_ Mais si j'étais pas doué, t'en redemanderais pas.

Cette fois se fut à Yamapi de rigoler alors que son aîné commençait à lécher la peau de son cou pour y laisser un suçon.

_ Laisse pas de marques ! Je vais encore me faire engueuler par le manager sinon !

Un coup de langue plus tard, Nishikido releva la tête avec un sourire sadique.

_ Trop tard !

Il replongea dans le cou de son amant recommençant l'opération.

_ Nishikido !

Les mains de Ryo déboutonnèrent le pantalon de Yamashita avant de se glisser dedans trouvant une place assez confortable à l'intérieur du boxer.

_ C'est pas comme ça que j'aime que tu m'appelle.

Yamapi allait répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à pas faire n'importe quoi mais une main commença à le caresser lui faisait ravaler ses piques. Content de son effet Ryo termina tranquillement son deuxième suçon.

_ Hmm !... Ryooo !

La main du plus âgé sortie du boxer dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge pour aider sa compagne à retirer le pantalon quelque peu gênant de Yama.

_ Comme ça c'est mieux.

Sortant de son inactivité, Yamashita retira la ceinture de son compagnon avant de s'attaquer au pantalon. Mais Ryo qui avait bien l'intention de retrouver sa clé USB, attrapa la ceinture au vol avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son amant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

_ Juste la balance pas. Tu vas l'abîmer. Déjà que tu voles mes affaires, tu ne voudrais pas en rajouter.

_ J'pensais avoir réussi à te faire oublier ta clé.

Yamapi fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras sur son torse. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Nishikido attrapa les poignets de son cadet.

_ C'est vrai que t'es assez mignon pour que je la relègue au second plan.

Le sourire de Tomohisa s'agrandit alors que Ryo posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le baiser Yamapi sentit quand même que son amant faisait quelque chose de bizarre avec ses poignets.

Lorsque le baiser se termina, Nishikido se releva pour admirer son œuvre. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, nan ? Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsque Pi essaya de bouger ses mains sans y parvenir.

Relevant les yeux vers le montant du lit, Yamapi remarqua qu'il s'était fait avoir.

_ Pour pas l'abîmer, ben tiens !

Le rire de Ryo s'éleva dans la pièce alors que le plus jeune se tortiller sous lui essayant de détacher la ceinture de ses poignets. Et le sentir bouger comme ça contre lui, et à moitié nu, ça l'excitait tellement qui ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler un peu plus. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Yamashita les immobilisants.

_ Ca ne sert à rien de gigoter comme ça !

_ Tout comme ça ne servirait à rien de te demander gentiment de me détacher ?

Ryo rigola de nouveau. Son cadet était vraiment plus qu'appétissant soumis comme il m'était à présent. Ses mains glissèrent à l'intérieur du boxer caressant les fesses musclées avant de se débarrasser du dernier rempart à la nudité complète de Yamashita.

_ Si tu me dis où t'as mis ma clé peut-être que je serais gentil avec toi ?

_ Seulement gentil ? Ca sert à rien que je te le dise alors !

_ C'est toi qui vois.

Déglutissant difficilement, Yamapi se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de pas provoquer Ryo alors qu'il était dans une telle position de faiblesse. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le plus âgé fit glisser ses lèvres le long du torse dénuder de sa proie descendant toujours plus bas.

Arrivant enfin à l'objet de ses désirs, Ryo commença par souffler dessus le caressant de tout son long avec souffle. Sous lui Yamapi commençait à trembler de désirs attendant la suite avec impatience. Suite qui ne venait pas.

_ Ryoooo ! S'il te plaît !

Les lèvres de Nishikido frôlèrent son membre gonflé sans pour autant le toucher le frustrant un peu plus.

_ Ryoooo !

_ Dis-moi.

Sous ses paroles, ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec la peau brûlante de son cadet le faisant sursauter.

_ Je te le dirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait ce que je veux !

Une langue taquine glissa le long du sexe dressé le réchauffant un peu. Un seul gémissement de plaisir traversa les lèvres de Tomo avant que le froid de la pièce ne le fasse trembler.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger.

_ Et si je te supplie de continuer ?

Laissant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, Nishikido réfléchissait à la proposition. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait faire supplier le grand Yamashita Tomohisa. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait le gland de son amant.

_ Supplie-moi.

Yamapi se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il regrettait déjà de s'être emporter mais la langue de Ryo qui glissa sur son membre lui fit ravaler sa fierté.

_ Je t'en supplie, Ryo !

Embrassé de nouveau le gland offert, Nishikido décida d'en profiter un peu plus.

_ Quoi ?

Les yeux de Yama s'ouvrirent en grand sous la question de son amant. Il n'allait quand même pas le forcer à demander ça ? Voyant que son amant ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, Tomohisa dû se résoudre à demander.

_ Lèches-moi, s'il te plaît, Ryo !

Entrouvrant les lèvres, Nishikido commença un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre de son amant le faisant gémir de plaisir. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Une fois Yamapi proche de la jouissance, Ryo se releva délaissant le sexe de son cadet qui grogna de mécontentement.

_ Ryoooo !

_ Oui, mon amour ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je profite de ta position de faiblesse, chéri.

Alors qu'il remontait vers le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser, Ryo senti ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Se séparant des lèvres de Tomo, Nishikido lui présenta ses doigts que le plus jeune commença à lécher avec gourmandise.

Il mourrait d'envie de le toucher un peu plus, toujours plus. Alors son corps se cambrait presque inconsciemment pour se reprocher de celui de son aîné. Si seulement il pouvait poser ses mains sur son torse musclé ou les faire glisser le long de son dos pour attraper ses fesses. Mais à part attendre qu'il accepte de le libérer, Yamapi ne pouvait rien faire et bizarrement ça l'exciter autant que ça le frustrait.

Jugeant ses doigts assez humidifiés, Ryo les retira de la bouche de Pi pour les rapprocher de ses fesses. Sous lui, son cadet se tortillait toujours resserrant encore et encore ses jambes autour de sa taille. Yamashita avait toujours était très tactile dans ses moments là, et il se doutait que de ne pas pouvoir poser ses mains sur lui le frustrait plus qu'autre chose. Ses réflexions le firent sourire. C'était peut-être pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Surtout que son Pi continuait de gigoter sous lui attendant qu'il le prépare. Alors il fit entrer un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, tout en l'embrassant.

Yamapi sentit le corps de son amant se pressé un peu plus contre lui alors il soupira de bien-être. Même si il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser faire, la présence et la carrure de Ryo avaient toujours quelque chose de rassurant. Et ses doigts qui bougeaient en lui étaient plus qu'excitants. Tellement que ses hanches se mirent à bouger toutes seule avant qu'une main ne les en empêche.

_ Ryooo !

_ Chut ! C'est moi qui mène la danse je te rappelle.

Retirant ses doigts, Ryo plaçant sa main sur la hanche encore libre de son cadet avant de mieux se positionner pour pouvoir le pénétrer. S'introduisant doucement en lui, il l'entendit pousser un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. Alors l'une de ses mains consentie à se séparer de sa hanche pour attraper son sexe tendu. Ses lèvres capturèrent celle de son cadet ne les relâchant que pour respirer alors que le reste de son corps semblait s'être arrêter.

Puis les hanches de Yamapi recommencèrent à bouger alors il fit de même, se retirant pour réentrée toujours plus fort et plus profondément. Sous lui Yamapi tremblait de plaisir alors que ses mains enserraient la ceinture à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, tirant toujours plus forte dessus dans le faible espoir de la faire céder et de pouvoir toucher le corps qui se mouvait sur lui. Les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapide mais la ceinture ne lâchait pas faisant pestait Yamashita au milieu de ses gémissement de plaisir.

_ Ryooo ! S'il hmm… Te plaî hmmm… Détache haa…

_ Nan !

Ses mains étaient beaucoup trop occupées à caresser la moindre parcelle de peau de son amant pour avoir le temps de le détacher. Oubliant les plaintes de Pi, Ryo continua de dévorer son cou laissant toujours plus de marques. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus désordonné faisant perdre l'esprit déjà plus très présent de son amant. Un coup de rein un peu plus fort que les autres et Ryo se libéra.

Le sentant se retirer sans qu'il ne s'occupe de lui, Yamashita grogna de mécontentement.

_ Me laisse pas comme ça !!!

Une main se posa son sexe dressé avant de le caresser jusqu'à se qu'il se libère entre ses doigts.

_ Et maintenant tu me dis où est ma clé ?

_ Détaches-moi !

_ Après.

Tomohisa soupira devant l'esprit buté de son amant avant d'avouer.

_ Je sais pas où elle est. Détaches-moi !

Se relevant d'un coup, Ryo se plaça à califourchon sur le corps étendu à côté de lui.

_ Pi !!

_ Tu pense vraiment que je te mentirais alors que je peux toujours pas bougé ?

_ Si tu me dis pas où elle est, je te jure que tu vas dormir comme ça !

_ Mais… J'en sais rien !

Ryo se rallongea à côté de lui avant de tendre la main pour éteindre la lumière.

_ Bonne nuit !

Yamapi ouvrit de grands yeux comprenant que Nishikido avait vraiment l'intention de le laisser comme ça toute la nuit.

_ Ryo ? Déconne pas. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

Il sentit qu'on rabattait les couvertures sur son corps avant qu'un bras ne se dépose en travers de son torse.

_ Ryo ?

_ …

_ Ryo ?

_ ZZZZZ

_ NISHIKIDOOOOOOOO !!!

(Le lendemain matin)

Autour de la table où il était tous réuni pour petit-déjeuner, Yamapi faisait la tête. Au vu des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, les autres membres de NewS en déduire qu'il avait mal dormis et qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas l'énerver plus.

_ Ah au faite Ryo.

_ Hmm ?

_ T'as oublié ta clé USB dans la voiture, elle est dans ma chambre.

A ce moment, personne ne comprit pourquoi Yamapi fusilla du regard ce pauvre Kei alors que Ryo explosait de rire.

Fin

Encore une petite fin pourrie comme je les aime bien.

Chibi


End file.
